Since almost all forms of life need water to survive, the improvement of water quality in decontamination systems has typically been a subject of significant interest. As a result, treatment systems and techniques for removing contaminants from contaminated fluids have been developed in the past. Approaches include water treatment by applying various microorganisms, enzymes and nutrients for the microorganisms in water. Other approaches involve placing chemicals in the contaminated fluids, such as chlorine, in an effort to decontaminate supplies. These additives can, however, create more problems than they solve. Some approaches avoid the use of added chemicals or microorganisms by using a filtration strategy. Such systems have either failed or failed to realize their potential, such that challenges remain.